Celos y Trampas
by kalinela
Summary: No sabía desde cuando precisamente empezó a enamorarse, sería aquel lunes oscuro y lluvioso, sería el verla todos los días, sería verla reír, enojarse, burlarse o... sería su primer beso? Arnold siente celos? porque y si es así ¿Qupe va a hacer al respecto? lean y lo sabran :)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, esta es mi primera historia, los personajes no me pertenecen pertenecen a Craig Barlett y a Nickelodeon, la historia es mia espero que les gusta :) toda critica es buena y bien recibida.

* * *

**CELOS Y TRAMPAS**

No sabía desde cuando precisamente empezó a enamorarse, sería aquel lunes oscuro y lluvioso, sería el verla todos los días, sería verla reír, enojarse, burlarse o... sería su primer beso?

Arnold ahora ya tenía 16 años, era muy guapo, su cuerpo estaba perfectamente formado (como diría Helga), no había cambiado mucho; era el mismo chico soñador positivo, enamoradizo y valiente. Las chicas se volvían locas con solo verlo pasar y todas buscaban una oportunidad con él, todas menos una.

Helga también había crecido, ahora ya era toda una mujer bella, alta y esbelta; de alguna forma el beisbol mesclado con las clases de danza que su mejor amiga Phoebe le había rogado tomar con ella, habían hecho de Helga una mujer de hermoso cuerpo, eso y su cara ahora más femenina la hacia atractiva a muchos chicos de su barrio y del colegio. Su carácter no había cambiado mucho seguía siendo gruñona sin embargo de vez en cuanto su feminidad y dulzura se escapaban de sus labios y cuerpo.

Empezaba la semana y Arnold estaba mal humorado, había discutido con su madre la razón una muchacha y la escuela, mientras caminaba de camino al colegio despistado como siempre, se tropezó con Helga, solo que esta vez no estaba sola, un hombre delgado y algo fornido la levanto sonriendo, Arnold no pudo comprender lo que este muchacho le dijo a Helga solo sintió un dolor muy profundo en el pecho sintió ira y tristeza; además Helga no le había dicho nada solo se había marchado junto al joven que tuvo que admitir estaba simpático.

Al llegar al colegio Gerald lo saludo como de costumbre le dijo –Hola viejo, que tal ¿Por qué traes esa cara?- a lo que Arnold solo pudo responder –Hola Gerald no es nada viejo- Las clases pasaron normales, aburridas Arnold no paraba de mirar a Helga pero ella ni siquiera lo notaba.

-Helga- grito Phoebe –vamos a comer juntas- y ella solo respondió –no puedo mi invitado especial me invitó ya, lo siento Phebs pero si quieres puedes venir con nosotros- la asiática solo respondió –mmm mejor los dejo solos- y le guiño un ojo.

Arnold estaba más que molesto luego de escuchar la conversación entre las chicas, y se dijo asi mismo que debía planear algo para que Helga no fuera con el muchacho de la mañana. De inmediato llego a él la idea y solo se limitó a actuar.

-Helga!- grito Arnold y continuo –ya me tienes harto como te atreves a poner pica pica en mi asiento me pica todo el trasero- ella de lo mas sorprendida solo le dijo –que te pasa Arnold, ve a culpar a otro de tu idiotez- y Arnold le dijo –no te hagas la desentendida Helga fuiste tu- y acto seguido por "venganza" derramó agua sobre su cabeza; Helga furiosa le metió un golpe en el estomago lo mismo que dejo a Arnold en el piso sin poder respirar, Helga cayo en cuenta de que se había sobrepasado y se inclino a donde estaba Arnold preguntándole si estaba bien y él solo pudo decir casi sin aliento –vaya asi que esto es como se siente Betsy y los cuatro vengadores- Helga solo sonrió

-¿Por qué se comportan asi jóvenes?- grito el Director,- me lo esperaba de usted Pataki pero ¿usted Shortman?, no hay otro remedio esta tarde los dos se quedarán en detención y arreglaran el cuarto del conserje- Helga grito –esta tarde… noo Director mire ¿no puede ser otra tarde?- y el Director solo grito –LARGOO!- Arnold sonreía por dentro pasaría la tarde con Helga y ese tonto chico no había hecho su trabajo bien claro que había sido doloroso pero lo valía.

Pasaron las horas y en última clase del día un desatento Arnold pensaba por primera ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo por estar con Helga? Estaba enamorado… desde cuando; era ilógico, Helga solo lo maltrataba incluso podría ser que ella lo detestara porque siempre lo trataba mal y de hecho las ultimas semanas no le había prestado mayor atención. Tal vez por eso, se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos le hacia falta que le hermosa joven de 16 años le hablara, lo molestara y de vez en cuando le sonriera, la extrañaba y había comenzado a soñar en ella, en sus besos, se preguntaba cómo seria ser su novio, tomarla de la mano, también soñaba en otras cosas de las que se avergonzaba pero que no podía evitar, cada día en que veía los pantalones desmechados y ajustados, las blusas con termino antes del ombligo, el bello cabello rubio y los ojos prendidos y brillantes de Helga se quedaba abobado pensando en que habría debajo y si se merecía ser el primer y único dueño de todo lo de Helga TODO!

Sonó el timbre y fue ella, precisamente ella quien lo saco de sus pensamientos le dijo –muévete Cabeza de balón no tengo todo el día ya es suficientemente malo tener que estar contigo toda la tarde asi que apresúrate y vámonos, entre más temprano nos desocupemos menos tiempo tendré que verte la cara de zopenco que tienes-, Arnold solo le dijo –como quieras Helga- y se dirigieron al cuarto del conserje

* * *

Que les pareció espero que halla sido buena. Aún no se utilizar esto muy bien espero mejorar. No me gustan historia muy largas asi que tendrá un máximo de cinco caps comenten y gracias


	2. chapter 2 respira sueño o realidad

Sonó el timbre y fue ella, precisamente ella quien lo saco de sus pensamientos le dijo –muévete cabeza de balón no tengo todo el día ya es suficientemente malo tener que estar contigo toda la tarde así que apresúrate y vámonos, entre más temprano nos desocupemos menos tiempo tendré que verte la cara de zopenco que tienes-, Arnold solo le dijo –como quieras Helga- y se dirigieron al cuarto del conserje.

El cuarto del conserje quedaba al final del pasillo de la escuela, nadie llegaba hasta ese lugar. Aunque no había razón aparente, el Director Wartz siempre imponía ese castigo y todos los estudiantes se quejaban (aunque al final no fuera tan malo, como decían) y pedían nunca volver.

Al llegar, el corazón de Arnold comenzó a latir con más fuerza, pensó si Helga podía escucharlo, sin embargo al verla se dio cuenta que por su indiferencia ni siquiera notaba que él respiraba. Con tristeza abrió la puerta y dejo a la rubia entrar primero luego cerró la puerta.

-AAAAAH- grito de pronto Helga –No puede ser este lugar es horrible, ¿Cómo se supone que limpiemos este chiquero?, estúpido Director, que se piensa, si el conserje no lo limpia ¿POR QUE DEBO HACERLO YO!?. –Vamos Helga, no puede ser tan malo- dijo Arnold sin ver la desgracia que tenía en frente. –Si tenias que hablar zopenco, solo eso me faltaba tu estúpido positivismo, estás viendo este lugar, JAJA no me digas te quedaste ciego, estúpido cabeza de balón-. Empezaron a limpiar en silencio. Por un momento Arnold se pregunto si podría al final hablar con Helga, pasaría algo?

Eran ya las cinco de la tarde, habían estado limpiando desde la una, estaban cansados y solo pensaban en refrescarse y comer algo; Helga fue la primera en intentar abrir la puerta, no pudo así que le dijo a Arnold que lo hiciera, pasaron diez minutos y empezaron a desesperar, fue entonces que todo paso.

Helga: Y las llaves, donde las pusiste Arnoldo mmm?,

Arnold: No lo sé Helga, a lo mejor se cayeron, pero no creo que sirvan la puerta solo puede ser abierta desde fuere

Helga: Aah! Ya veo, entonces eres un idiota, debiste trabar la puerta

Arnodl: Y por qué yo, acaso eres inútil y no podías hacerlo tú?

Helga: Wow, ahora me culpas de tus tonterías, esto es demasiado, si no hubieras inventado no se qué cosas que yo hice con el pica pica hoy estaría en un hermoso restaurante con…

Arnold: Con quien, con ese imbécil, no creo que te pierdas mucho

Helga: Tú que sabes cabezón, además porque te importa con quien salgo, no te gusta la perfecta Laila, es mas no sales con la niñita perfección.

Arnodl: No, me gustas tú, inventar cosas, por qué crees que haría algo así, dijo Arnold mientras la acorralaba, Helga apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba:

-Que tú que- dijo la rubia, pero Arnold ya saboreaba sus labios.

De pronto sus brazos estrechaban su cintura, la besaba con locura, ella apenas podía respirar. ¿Qué sucedía, por qué la besaba, era real? Ya no importaba, no quería que terminará solo deseaba estar así por siempre, porque, no era un sueño ¿verdad?


	3. Chapter 3 Lluvia

**Holaaa ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Craig Barlett y Nickelodeon. gracias a todos/as por sus comentarios, me divertí mucho escribiendo el anterior cap. y leyendo sus comentarios me impulsan a seguir escribiendo lean disfruten no estén tristes.**

* * *

**Helga:** Armold que haces

**Arnold:** No lo sé solo no me obligues a parar

Al día siguiente las cosas seguían con normalidad, Phoebe había notado algo extraña a Helga, sin embrago no creía que era preocupante, además tenía otras cosas en que pensar, Gerald la había invitado a salir y tal vez esa tarde podrían empezar algo.

¿En qué piensas? se decía internamente, hoy apenas habían saludado y otra vez como siempre, el desinterés le helaba la sangre.

¿Lo que pasó fue en serio? Podía ser un juego, no habían razones para que de repente todo cambiara y ahora, ¿Qué debía hacer?

Sin mirar a ningún punto los rubios pensaban.

Asi llego la noche y día tras día nada ocurría; entonces todo desapareció la esperanza, la ilusión; otra vez eran dos personas que se conocían pero que no encajaban juntos. Ella era Helga y Arnold nunca la miraría como ella deseaba; él era Arnold y Helga sin razón siempre lo odiaría.

Era lunes de nuevo y solo un hecho cambiaba la horrible rutina Gerald y Phoebe habían comenzado a salir pero aun no era claro si estaban juntos, Arnold no hablaba mucho asi que Gerald pensó en alegrar a su amigo y lo invito a salir como en los viejos tiempos los dos jugando en las maquinas, bebiendo helados y comiendo sin parar, era el plan perfecto y además podría decirle que por fin había decidido decirle a Phoebe que sea su novia.

**Gerald:** viejo ¿estás bien? Últimamente haz estado extraño y tu positivismo ¿dónde está? dijo burlonamente

**Arnold:** no lo sé desde que la…

**Gerald:** desde que…? que paso Arnold

**Arnold:** escucha no preguntes nada y solo responde. Te gusta alguien mucho, solo que no es con quien esperabas tener ese sentimiento y quienes te conocen y quieren tal vez no se sientan cómodos con ella. ¿Qué harías?

**Gerald:** pero, la amas?

**Arnold:** no, si, aaaah. Sí, no la puedes sacar de tu mente

**Gerald: **el amor no se sacrifica por la opinión de los demás o la tuya, siempre te puedes equivocar, y, si esa persona te hace feliz eso es lo que importa, al final los que te quieren desean tu felicidad y si ella (aun si es desagradable o no nos sentimos bien a su alrededor) puede hacerte feliz, no pienses en que dicen los demás. Es cursi pero "escucha a tu corazón o mente". Como sea viejo déjalo ser. Al menos dale una oportunidad a lo que sientes y a la chica por la que lo sientes.

**Arnold:** Gracias Gerald, disculpa necesito pensar, gracias por hoy.

Una bella joven estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol al parecer había llorado por varias horas, había soñado en silencio por tanto tiempo y cuando al final se había cumplido parecía una pesadilla. Helga había estado esperando por que Arnold dijera algo por más de cuatro días tuvo el valor para besarla pero desde entonces ni siquiera hablaban.

El cielo se tornó oscuro y la lluvia cayó, tan solo para que las lágrimas de esa joven salieran con más fuerza y dolieran más, entonces la lluvia ceso pero solo para esa joven porque el cielo se partía en llanto.

* * *

Que tal? bien jajaj la verdad escribo de acuerdo a como me siento así que ya saben porque los caps. tienen el contenido. disfruten y ya mismo termina este fic espero les guste y comenten :)


End file.
